Products including a polylactic acid are produced through heat-processing several times. It has been reported that the polylactic acid is sensitive to heat and is hydrolyzed at a high temperature. Due to characteristic of the polylactic acid, the hydrolysis by heat in processing the products including the polylactic acid changes a molecular weight, which may also have an affect on the state of a finished product to be produced.